


Warm Scarfs

by thisseemslikefun



Series: Honey & Apple [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: On Christmas, you celebrate with the holiday with your beloved ones, exchange presents … and meet your boyfriend's parents for the very first time.If Daniel could run away from meeting Seongwoo's parents, he sure damn would.Second Sequel toNo doubts





	Warm Scarfs

**Author's Note:**

> hiya, fellas!  
> it's been a long time since no doubts and can you believe i'm hoenstly writing a sequel now?  
> this is more self-indulgent than anything anyway but also my last request in my cc! dear anon, i am sorry it's been over half a year, i hope you'll still read it and actually enjoy it
> 
> same goes to you, i hope you'll like the last part of honey & apple! enjoy!
> 
> (be aware i was super tired while writing this soooo uhh errors!)
> 
> BTW for clarification  
> Ong's sister: Sua (if you have no memory of her maybe it's time to reread? xD)  
> Ong's mom: Park Jiwoo (yes she's not an Ong because Koreans don't take their spouse's last name ((yes I am aware i disregarded literally anything typically Korean but only kept this)))

Daniel's hands were shaking, but probably not as much as his legs. There weren't a lot of times where he cursed his non-characteristic long legs, but he had nothing but curse words lined up in his head directed towards his limbs that simply did _not_ want to stop feeling like jelly.

 

“Niel, you don't need to be nervous. They are really sweet people,” Seongwoo assured him with his most gentle and loving voice, affection so obvious that it made Daniel almost coo. _Almost._

 

The omega looked at his boyfriend, nervousness and panic clear in his face. He gripped the flowers and the expensive wine in his hands tightly. Seongwoo quietly took the bottle of wine and linked their hands instead. He squeezed his hand reassuringly and Daniel gripped it tighter, trying to hold onto anything and telling himself not to turn around and run away as fast as he can.

 

“I – I just can't – Argh, I'm just so nervous. I have never met any of my partners' parents before. This is big. God, this is huge. Seongwoo, do you think this was a good idea?” he whimpered and turned to his boyfriend.

 

Seongwoo wrapped his arms around Daniel and the omega's wolf howled in delight when the familiar scent of honey and apple wrapped around him like a cuddly blanket. The alpha nosed along his neck, leaving his calming scent all over him and making him sigh in satisfaction.

Daniel unconsciously slumped against Seongwoo and closed his eyes for a short moment to breathe in and out deeply.

He would be okay, he would be safe in his alpha's arms. Daniel let his head fall on Seongwoo's shoulder and he nuzzled into his neck, seeking not only his comforting scent but also his warmth.

 

“My family is very important to me and you are, too. It is only logical I want to spend my Christmas with all the people I love. But if you say you aren't ready for it yet then we can go back to my apartment and simply spent Christmas there.”

 

The alpha's hand caressed his hair softly. He turned to the side to press a chaste kiss to Daniel's temple.

 

“Thank you,” Daniel mumbled against Seongwoo's skin and left a small peck, “But we already went all the way to Incheon anyway and you can't just cancel Christmas dinner at your family's because of me. They probably look forward to spending time with you again.”

 

Seongwoo chuckled, his body shaking along with it slightly.

 

“I think they are more excited to see you rather than me.”

 

Daniel pressed his face into Seongwoo's jacket and let out a muffled cry. Seongwoo just laughed shortly before apologizing. The older pushed his boyfriend off his shoulder and cupped his pouting face.

 

“No pressure, but my parents have said multiple times before that they couldn't wait to finally meet you.”

 

The omega groaned and hit his boyfriend's arm weakly.

 

“Just because you say ' _no pressure_ ' doesn't mean I won't end up being pressured!”

“Love, I honestly don't remember ever seeing you this nervous. Not even before that terrible exam you had to prepare for for nearly an entire year.”

 

Daniel looked at him helplessly and Seongwoo knew he should focus on comforting his boyfriend but instead, he couldn't help thinking how cute Daniel looked. He leaned forward and kissed him sweetly, relieved to know he distracted Daniel a bit by kissing him. Daniel sighed with a pout forming on his lips again.

 

“I want your parents to like me.”  
“They are going to love you. I think my mom actually already does. She has been gushingabout how you seem to be the loveliest omega out there.”

“She has never met me before, though.”

 

Seongwoo pecked his nose tip which made Daniel giggle and hide his face again. He had no idea how Seongwoo always managed to calm him down, but he was eternally grateful his boyfriend just knew what to do to distract him.

 

“Isn't it amazing? She hasn't met you before, but you have already bewitched her. Imagine what would happen when you two finally meet. Maybe I'll need to fear you will end up liking her more than me.”

 

Daniel shook his head with a grin on his lips.

 

“Yeah, be careful. I have once hated you for three years, I can easily go back to that any time.”

 

Seongwoo rolled his eyes good-naturedly and slowly walked towards the entrance door.

 

“As if. You love me way too much to even consider going back to the time when you used to want to slap me.”

“What?” Daniel snorted, “Who said I don't feel like doing it anymore? You are still an insufferable idiot.”

“Ah,” Seongwoo said and took Daniel's hand and with the other he rang the doorbell. “But I am _your_ insufferable idiot. No take backs allowed. You are stuck with me now and I'm not willing to let you go.”

 

A smile spread on Daniel's lips as he looked at Seongwoo. It was unbelievable to think about how they used to fight everyday over petty things and now Daniel was about to meet Seongwoo's parents as his _boyfriend_. Oh. Oh, god. There it was again. Good old anxiety. His wolf was restlessly jumping around.

 

“Seongwoo!”

 

Suddenly, the door was swung open quickly and a small woman threw herself at the alpha. Even though Seongwoo was tall, the bear hug the female omega gave him made him seem so small and precious. The omega was gorgeous, a beautiful woman which was not hard to believe considering how beautiful Seongwoo himself was. Daniel caught a whiff of her flowery scent, it was pleasant and comforting in a sense.

 

“Hey, Mo-”  
“I can't believe it took you such a long time to come home again, young man!” she scolded him immediately and pinched her son's cheek painfully with a scowl. After a few seconds of Seongwoo whining, she turned to Daniel with such a motherly, bright smile and clapped her hand excitedly. Daniel was still nervous, but there was just something calming about the other omega.

 

“You must be Daniel!”

“Good evening, Mrs. Park,” Daniel greeted her with a slightly nervous smile.

“No need to be so formal! Just be comfortable and call me Jiwoo, honey.”

 

She quickly rushed them into the warm house and Daniel looked around. Just like Seongwoo's flat, it looked expensive. That was hardly surprising. However, he was surprised by how loving it still felt. It felt like an actual home of a family, not like a perfect house of rich people he had sometimes seen on TV that had every materialistic thing in the world, but lacked the heart to make it a home.

 

Daniel turned to the small woman and smiled at her.

  
“We brought some wine for the evening and these –” he handed her the colorful bouquet, “– are for you!”

“Oh, gerberas! How lovely, I love the color. Thank you!”

 

Her eyes were shining brightly as she smelled the flowers and Daniel was glad she really seemed to like them.

 

“Are you guys hungry? I told the staff to go home for the holidays, so I unfortunately only can serve you my subpar food.”

“Mom, please. You always talk about how good your skills are. No need to pretend to be humble in front of Daniel.”

 

Jiwoo laughed, a bit embarrassed to be exposed by her own son like that. She grabbed his ear and Seongwoo let out a silent scream. It was so funny to Daniel to see the cool and big alpha literally being treated like a little child by his mother. The omega only smiled at Daniel, ignoring her son's plead to let him go.

 

“Daniel sweetie, I hope you are hungry. I prepared so much food! I asked Seongwoo in advance what you liked, so I hope you will go home very full and very happy.”

 

Daniel widened his eyes and rubbed his nape shyly.

 

“Thank you so much, but it really wasn't necessary. I like to eat any kind of food, I'm sure I'd love anything you make. Seongwoo always mentions how amazing your food is. ”

“Well, it sure is! I am convinced I make the best Kimchi in whole Incheon!”

 

Daniel certainly knew now where Seongwoo got his confidence from.

 

“Now, let's move to the living room. Seongwoo's father is already waiting. He is just as excited as I am to finally meet you, Daniel. Seongwoo has told us so much about you. It's funny how he used to mention you with a scowl and one day, he suddenly had heart eyes and a blush on his cheeks!” she laughed as she walked towards the living room.

 

“Seunghyun? Where are you hiding, old man?”

 

A middle-aged alpha appeared from behind the Christmas tree with a small smile and kind eyes. He had the same eyes as Seongwoo and the way they smiled was just the same. The alpha smelled like

mandarines and cinnamon which only enhanced the Christmas feeling. He approached Daniel and shook his hand with a big grin.

 

“Welcome to the Ong Family, Daniel.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Daniel, this is for you!”  
  
The omega choked on his drink as Seongwoo's mother handed him a little parcel wrapped in festive wrapping paper. They had eaten splendidly. Seongwoo had not exaggerated, Jiwoo was a fantastic cook and Daniel was so full, he didn't know if he could ever eat again. He couldn't believe Seongwo grew up with such an amazing cook, but couldn't even cook a half-decent ramen.

They had moved from the dining table to the comfier couch and were just quietly talking until Seongwoo's father told his wife to get something. Daniel just didn't expect it to be a present for him. He was actually about to panic, he didn't have any present for anyone because Seongwoo had told him the only one who had always liked to give and receive presents had been Sua and ever since she had passed, they had decided not to keep up the tradition anymore.

 

“Uh – Oh! Oh, my god. I can't take this, Jiwoo. I feel so bad, I haven't prepared anything besides the wine and the flowers -”  
“Nonsense, nonsense!” she laughed heartily, “Really, it's only a small something. Don't worry, it also isn't an expensive gift. You don't have to feel bad for it.”

 

He shyly took the parcel and thanked her multiple times with his friendliest smile. He felt so warmly welcomed by not only her but also Seongwoo's father, they had treated him with so much care and kindness, he just had to feel comfortable.

 

Nearly impatiently, he opened the present. He usually was one of those people who would rip open the packaging, but he held back even though the suspense was killing him.

After a few seconds, the package revealed a soft and carmine red scarf. His name was diligently stitched into the soft material and he gasped in shock.

  
“We don't really give out presents anymore, but everyone in the family has gotten a self-made scarf with their name on it by me at one point in their lives and how could I not gift one to you?”

 

Daniel was speechless, his heart felt like it could burst with affection and appreciation.

 

She had gifted him a scarf because she saw him as part of the family now.

 

He looked up to Jiwoo who was only smiling at him softly. His eyes started watering slightly and he willed himself to push back any tears, he couldn't simply start crying now. That would be embarrassing.  
  
“Do you like it?”

  
He wanted to jump from his seat and embrace her in a tight hug, thanking her furiously for welcoming him into their family so willingly and so warmly. He didn't even dare to speak, too afraid his voice would sound croaky and would reveal further how close he was to tears. He cleared his throat and smiled at her.  
  
“Yes, I absolutely love it. Thank you so much.”

  
Jiwoo tilted her head, her eyes growing even softer than before as she smiled at him. Her mate wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smiled at Daniel.  
  
“You are the first one to like her self-made stuff then,” he joked. He had obviously noticed Daniel being close to tears and tried to lighten up the mood further. Sometimes, it was uncanny how Seongwoo was a perfect combination of the two of them.  
The omega pinched his side and laughed.

 

“I'm glad at least someone in the family seems to appreciate all the hard work I put into the scarf.”

 

Daniel watched the pair bickering and his eyes just drifted to Seongwoo who was already looking at him fondly. A single look was enough for him to understand how much Seongwoo loved his parents, and how much he loved to be with them and Daniel together on this fine evening. His alpha's eyes were silently asking if they would also turn into an old bickering couple together in the future. Daniel didn't have to say anything, he just reached out his hand and interlaced their fingers. They shared knowing smiles, like little promises to each other.

 

“Okay, I think I was teased enough today!” Jiwoo said and sat up, “Time to find a new victim. How convenient I have already prepared for the day when our son would finally bring home someone. I'm gonna get the photos!”

 

Seongwoo widened his eyes as his mother jumped up to get a photo album.

 

“Mom, no. _Please_.”

 

However, the omega only ignored her son and sat down next to Daniel with an excited giggle before handing him a picture. She was so adorable, Daniel was happy to know Seongwoo was lucky to grow up in such a great family.

 

“Oh, my god,” Daniel laughed as he saw the picture of little Seongwoo posing like a true alpha. The little boy in the picture had pushed out his chest and flexed the nonexistent muscles in his arms. Daniel considered secretly taking a picture of it and sending it to their friends.

 

Seongwoo's mother and him looked at each other for a second before bursting out in another fit of laughter. Daniel couldn't believe he had been a nervous, stuttering mess earlier when he first stepped into the house. By now, Daniel could freely laugh and even tease Seongwoo as he always did and it felt so great to know that the people who had raised Seongwoo also seemed to like him.

 

“Funny, I think I actually saw you doing the exact same pose just this morning in front of the mirror. You didn't grow up at all, did you?” Daniel teased him with a wide smile as Seongwoo's mother heartily laughed along. Seongwoo huffed and pretended to be annoyed, though it was very obvious how his eyes were filled with deep affection for the most important people in his life.

 

“I see you are having great fun teasing me,” Seongwoo sighed dramatically and wrapped his arm around Daniel's shoulders. He pecked Daniel's cheek shortly.

“I couldn't resist. Also, this is way too cute! I bet there are more gems in this album,” Daniel exclaimed and looked at Seongwoo lovingly. His boyfriend only grumbled and hid his face in Daniel's neck.

 

“Mom, please! Stop showing him more of these embarrassing pictures, he already has enough material to tease me with,” Seongwoo whined.

“Shush, son. Daniel needs to see all of your embarrassing parts in your life and it is my job as your mother to show them all to your mate.”

 

_Your mate_

 

Those words were still ringing in his ears, making his omega nervously roll around. Daniel was used to be called Seongwoo's boyfriend or his omega, but being a mate was something completely different. It was the strongest, most sacred bond two wolves. Once a wolf mates, he mates for life. It is not reversible. It certainly wasn't anything to say lightly. It was a really, really huge matter.

 

Admittedly, Daniel had often thought about what it would be like to officially be Seongwoo's in every kind of sense. The thought of openly showing the world he was mated and carrying the deep biting mark by Seongwoo made his insides tingle excitedly. His omega in particular loved the idea.

 

Their wolves already liked each other and recognized each other's scent. However, once they'd mate, they would be connected in ways that no science could ever explain. Their mate bond would allow them to feel each other's emotions and sense each other way easier.

His heat and Seongwoo's rut would fall into the same time, making it much easier to take time off simultaneously, but most importantly, it would mean they couldn't be separated. They would become each other's halves in every kind of way. A wolf's mate was the most important person in their life. This was a big step in two wolves lives, it would form the most powerful bond the nature had created.

 

A lot of people found their mates around their age. Daniel sometimes wondered if his thoughts keep drifting to mating because he was old enough, but he always came to the conclusion that no, he didn't see Seongwoo as a mere potential mate. If there was ever a someone he felt deeply connected to and would ever want to mate with, it was Seongwoo and no one else.

That he was sure of after a few months, it felt natural and just _right_ to be with the alpha.

 

They had never really talked about it, too busy enjoying their lives and complaining about university, but hearing Seongwoo's mom calling him his mate so casually made him nervous. How would Seongwoo react? If he were to reject him in front of his mother, maybe even firmly, Daniel would be so hurt and probably bawl into his new scarf.

 

But Seongwoo only left small kisses on his neck and Daniel felt himself relaxing against the warm body. He hadn't even noticed how he had suddenly tensed up.

 

The older played with Daniel's fingers and smiled at him lovingly.

 

“I guess I shouldn't stop you then, mom.”  
  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Later that evening, they both had said their goodbye. Daniel nearly didn't want to part from Seongwoo's mom, too eager to hear more of her ' _little troublemaker of a son_ '. Even his father was joining in on teasing Seongwoo and Daniel was sure he had never heard Seongwoo whine and pout as often as he did in these few hours.

 

Now they were back on their way, just quietly enjoying each other's presence. There was a constant smile on Daniel's face as he recounted the whole evening in his head. Suddenly, he remembered this one particular moment again when Seongwoo's mother had referred to him as Seongwoo's mate and his heart skipped a beat.

 

He gulped and looked at Seongwoo from the corner of his eyes. Seongwoo hadn't looked at his mom weirdly or acted in any kind of way that indicated that they were not mated or that he was weirded out by the thought. He didn't even look bothered or as confused as Daniel did. Don't get him wrong, he loved Seongwoo with all of his heart and would one day love to be his mate, but this was just … big. Life-changing literally. His omega was howling approvingly at the thought of mating the alpha.

 

“Seongwoo?”

“Hm?”

 

Daniel bit his lower lip as he looked at him properly. For a short moment, his eyes wandered from the alpha's perfect hair to his handsome face and how concentrated he looked, keeping his eyes on the road. Daniel always had a little weakness (well more than usual) for Seongwoo when he was driving. There was just something so sexy ab – Wait, right. Seongwoo was waiting for him to say something.

 

“Earlier … when we were sitting on the couch and your mom and I were teasing you ...”  
“You need to be more precise, babe. You teased me the entire evening.”

 

Seongwoo looked at him shortly and smiled at him. Daniel sometimes still couldn't believe he used to hate seeing this face.

 

“I mean,” Daniel licked his lips nervously. They had already arrived at the parking lot for Seongwoo's flat and got out of the car. They moved around the car and slowly walked towards the exit. Seongwoo linked his hand with Daniel's and swang them around gently.

  
“You were saying?”

“I mean when your mom said she has to show all your embarrassing pics to your m-mate.”

“Oh, that.”

 

Seongwoo chuckled, a bit embarrassed.

 

“I know we haven't talked about mating before, at least not seriously. I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable. As you have noticed, my mom is a bit – _you know_. She means well, she only wants me to be happy.”

“Would it -,” Daniel choked on his words, nervousness taking over. “Would it make you happy?”

“What exactly do you mean?”

 

Daniel stopped walking and Seongwoo raised his eyebrows. He frowned when he saw how nervous Daniel looked.

 

“Would it make you happy to mate, well, _me_? I mean, obviously we are dating right now and I know meeting the parents is quite a big step, but I don't know, you know. It's still a bigger step to actually mate, especially because it's such a sacred bond. And I'm – well, I mean I think I'm a fairly decent omega. I mean I might not be the most obedient one out there that would die to obey his alpha, but you never complained, right? So, you should be fine with it, right? And I don't know if you have even thought of ever mating me. If you can imagine spending the rest of your life with me. After all I can't bear kids for you, too. It would be so embarrassing if you would say no. Oh, my god. If you do say no, I am sure I will cry and -”

 

Suddenly, Daniel felt how Seongwoo cupped his face again and he pressed little kisses all over his face until the frown on Daniel's face disappeared and was replaced by his giggles instead.

 

“Where has my confident omega went to, hm? The one who always kicks my ass and tells me what to do as if he were the alpha between the two of us?”

 

Seongwoo leaned forward to gently kiss him before smiling.

 

“You know I love you for being you, the feisty pain in the ass that hogs my blanket every night and never fails to remind me to become a better version of myself. So what if you are not the picture perfect omega? What if you have socked down some alphas before when I know you did it because the assholes really deserved it? Who cares if you aren't a small soft omega, but tall and curvy in all the right places? Sure, I could have a female omega by my side who is cute and small, ready to give birth to a whole litter, but you don't actually think I'd be happy, right? Because my happiness is linked to this fierce, strong-minded and stubborn omega who has just stolen my heart one day, hopefully without the intention to give it back one day.”

 

Daniel closed his eyes for a short moment. He felt himself melting against Seongwoo, arms wrapping around the alpha's lean body. Seongwoo pressed his face into his neck, scent-marking him again before he touched his forehead with his boyfriend's and smiled at him. Daniel's heart fluttered and his wolf howled in delight to be so close to his alpha, his mind was dizzy from how much he just loved Seongwoo.

 

“I don't want a perfect little obedient omega. I want _you_ ,” Seongwoo whispered against his lips. “And you'd have to be crazy to think I would ever want to mate anyone but you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, it's officially over.
> 
> Not only this series, but I'm also quitting writing. I wanted to keep this request last so I could revisit this au I have started to love so dearly.  
> Thank you for all the support you have given me in the last nearly two years! I hope you liked this little sequel :>
> 
> You can still find me on twitter, I might not write anymore, but I'm always down with exchanging ideas and prompts :D or if you just wanna talk! 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/thssmslkfn)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/thisseemslikefun)


End file.
